Steven's First Love Story
by ChaoticFoxx
Summary: RATED M. Steven Universe is a 19 year old man, Connie Maheswaran is a 18 year old woman and she has urges... sadly Steven is denser than rock, will his age finally catch up to him after Peridot has The Talk with him. Steven x Connie, and many more.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Steven up to speed

(A/N) Yo what's up everyone ChaoticFoxx here, today I have written my first Steven Universe fanfic. WARNING THIS IS NOT FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18, got it? Good. This story will be updated at random times, because I'm too lazy to commit. Also there is a lemony scene in this chapter so it might not be a good idea to read this in public. So yeah leave a review to tell me what you think, or just leave one to say hi, don't worry I won't mind, with all that being said thank you and without further ado to the story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, although I do have an afro like Steven.**

Steven's First Love Story: Chapter One – Getting Steven up to speed

 **-Crystal Gem Residence-**

 **-Steven's POV-**

'This is so boring, there's nothing to do', Garnet left on a mission, and Amethyst and Pearl are in their rooms, 'I know maybe Dad knows what I could do today'. I look around the house, everything is completely clean, 'Huh I could have sworn that... oh right Pearl cleaned up yesterday', I pick up my cellphone and call Dad.

"Oh hey Steven (Age 19), what's up?"

"Oh not much Dad, I'm just really bored because there's nothing to do", I answer.

"Why don't you hang out with Connie, I know that you like being with her Schtu-ball."

I feel my face heat up, "I do like being with her, but Connie has school and she's always busy"

"Well then why don't you write a song, that's what I would do"

"I don't have any inspiration Dad"

"Well you'll never know if you never try, but if you don't want to then you could try something else. You know when I was young I really liked to write stories of things I would like to do, I sometimes wrote stories for fun, I really haven't done that in a really long time, but maybe you could give it a shot, right Steven?"

"Yeah sure I'll give it a try, thanks Dad"

"What's wrong Steven you sound upset"

"Its Connie Dad, I feel really happy when I'm with her, but when she isn't here I really miss her. I just wish that she could come over more often"

"Well it sounds like you like her little man"

I feel my face heat up again, "I like everyone", I reply.

"I mean that you have a crush on her Steven, don't worry what you're feeling is completely normal"

"I like Connie?"

"Well why don't you figure that out by yourself Steven, after all you have all the answers. I have to go Schtu-ball"

"Bye Dad thanks again"

"Bye Steven", he hangs up.

'Do I like Connie?', Oh Connie, my best friend and apparently crush... since forever. I just wish that I could tell her how I feel, but every time I want to I find myself not knowing what to do next. I plop on my bed, 'Ahhh! This is so confusing'. I picture Connie in her beautiful blue dress... the night we first fused, 'She's so beautiful', Connie had grown a lot over the years and I found myself stealing glances at her during sword practice or at other times, the way that her tight shirt clung to her when she would fight against Pearl, I feel my body heat up so I change out of my jeans into my black shorts, then I let myself fall onto the sofa in the living room.

"Hey Steven, you ok dude?", Amethyst asks as she walks out of her room.

"I'm ok, but I'm really confused and I think I have a headache", I reply as I rub my temples, I lay on the couch facing upwards. Amethyst walks to the sofa and sits by my head, she reaches over and scratches my hair.

"Well tell me what's wrong maybe I can help. So tell me what's got ya down?", Amethyst asks, she gives me a kind smile and continues to scratch my hair.

I sigh in frustration, "Its just... I find myself missing Connie a lot lately, and I just wish that she would come over more often"

"I knew it, you do like her! Wait... doesn't Connie have sword practice today?", she asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?", I answer, 'She's definitely up to something, but what'

"Ohh ok... No reason. I have a date soon so I'll probably be gone for a while", She responds suspiciously, she runs into her room and I'm tempted to run after her, but Connie (Age 17 and 3 quarters) walks into the screen door. I study her features as she falls on her butt, she's wearing one of my star shirts, probably the one of the ones I gave to her for her birthday last year, small jean shorts, and running shoes.

"Ow", she says

"Connie are you ok?", I ask, I run to the door and open it for her, 'That's weird its not usually locked'

A ugly bruise appears on Connie's forehead, "Does it hurt?", I ask, she nods, "Do you want me to..."

"Please Steven", I put saliva on a finger, "Please be gentle", 'ok so maybe I shouldn't use my finger'

I lick my lips and softly kiss her forehead, I feel myself blush and my heart flutters.

 **-Connie's POV-**

I walk to Steven's door, but then I hear, "Its just... I find myself missing Connie a lot lately, and I just wish that she would come over more often", 'Is that Steven? He l-likes me?', I almost jump for joy.

"I knew it you do like her! Wait... doesn't Connie have sword practice today?", Amethyst asks.

I try to open the door, but its locked, 'I have an idea', I walk back down to the beach and run back to the door, I brace for impact and then I crash into the door, "Ow"

"Connie are you ok?", Steven asks in a worried tone, I feel my forehead start to hurt, "Does it hurt?", He asks, I nod, 'Please kiss me better Steven', I want to say, but I don't want to seem desperate, "Do you want me too?...", he asks nervously

"Please Steven", he puts saliva on his finger, 'Oh come on, really... I thought he said he liked me, well I guess he can be a bit dense at times', "Please be gentle", I add, he licks his lips and he kisses my forehead softly. I feel my face heat up and I resist the urge to pull Steven's face to mine and kiss him. Over the years Steven hasn't really changed much, I mean sure he's matured physically, he's taller than I am now and he has to shave every couple of days, and he has a deep voice , but Steven still acts just like he did when we were younger, I've always had a crush on him, and I thought he liked me, but he never did anything to suggest that our relationship was changing so I kept things platonic and boring. I walk by the halls of my high school and see couples kiss all the time... that's not all they do, and I can't help but picture Steven kissing me. A couple of years ago Jeff asked me on a date and I asked Steven what I should do, I thought that he would give me some advice, but instead he just got really jealous, I ended up not going on that date because I thought that Steven would finally ask me on a date, but he never did. Now I find out that he likes me, and he finally kisses me, so I really have to resist that urge, I wonder if Steven has hormones at all, since he isn't fully human, luckily or unluckily my thoughts were interrupted by Pearl.

"Steven is Connie...", she stops when she sees Steven kissing my forehead, "Uhhh... am I interrupting anything", Pearl asks awkwardly.

Steven and I both blush, "Um... N-n-no w-why would you think that Pearl", Steven moves away quickly and stutters out nervously.

"I'll be with you in a bit Pearl", I wink at Steven and walk away swaying my hips, 'Hahaha, enjoy some teasing Steven, let's see if your hormones will act up now', I smirk and go to the warp pad.

 **-Steven's POV-**

"Steven is Connie...", Pearl walks into the room to see me kissing Connie, "Uhhh... am I interrupting anything", Pearl asks awkwardly.

Connie and I both blush, "Um... N-n-no w-why would you think that Pearl", I stutter out nervously, Over the past few years my relationship with Connie never changed and I thought I was ok with that, but as I watch Connie sway her hips as she walks I feel a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. In the past I always thought that this feeling wasn't normal so I tried to limit my interactions with Connie and I started to not ask her to go to the movies anymore, or ask her to stay over as often. The last time I was going to ask her to stay over, Dad stopped me by explaining that since we were older we might take advantage of being alone and unsupervised, I never understood what he was referring to, but Connie blushed a deep red, I should have really asked Dad to explain my feelings to me, because whenever I try to talk to one of the Gems about it they never answer my questions, Amethyst laughs, Pearl blushes and says that I'm too young, Peridot attempted to show me some videos, but Lapis stopped her and told her that I wasn't old enough for that, Lapis didn't say anything, and Garnet just changed the subject and didn't tell me anything, I walk towards the warp pad... I guess I'll pay Peridot a visit maybe she'll help me, after all its been quite a while. I walk into the barn, "Hey Peridot, you in here?"

"Oh, hey Steven! Yeah I'm here", Peridot walks out from under a pile of modern art (Trash), "What's up Steven?"

"Oh not much but remember a couple of years ago when you were going to show me some videos to teach me about some stuff, can you teach me. I think I'm old enough to know"

"Sure let me just get some things and then I'll help you, go ahead and grab the tablet form the couch", Peridot replied as she dived back into the pile of modern art.

 **-Timeskip 4 hours later (11:00 pm)-**

"So do you get it now?", Peridot asks.

"I think so", I reply, "So all of the feelings that I've been feeling for Connie are feelings of lust and those are caused by my hormones because I am a teenager. But I thought that I really liked Connie and it wasn't just my body telling me these things... wait was that caused by being a teenager or by my testosterone?", I ask.

Peridot facepalms, "No, no, no you've got it all wrong..."

 **-Timeskip 10 hours later (9:00 am)-**

"Ok so I really do like Connie, but my hormones are making that feeling appear in the pit of my stomach. You mentioned horns, where do the horns come in?"

"Horns? When did I mention... oh no not horns Steven", Peridot facepalms again, "Here let me start from the beginning again"

 **-Timeskip 5 hours later (2:00 pm)-**

"Ok I think I get it now. A baby come from sperm and an egg, the male carries the sperm in their testicles and releases it from the mating rod... what's a mating rod... and where does Connie keep the egg, I've never seen her carry it", Peridot facepalms again.

"Ok Steven I am going to show you these videos to show you how babies are made and then I'll show you these other videos to show you how to do it with Connie", Peridot says in a very frustrated tone.

"By the way Peridot, how do you know all of this?", I ask with curiosity.

"Well I was talking to Lapis about humans, and she said 'If you like them so much then why don't you date one'... so I did and I've been dating humans for a while now, I actually have a date with one tomorrow. He seems like a great guy and he doesn't even mind that I'm not human, he didn't make a big deal like the others did. He also said that he wasn't completely human, so maybe he's a half-gem too"

"Wow really?", I ask with stars in my eyes.

"Yeah now let me try to explain this again", Peridot says with a sigh.

"Wait have you ever... you know, done it with a human", I ask with a light blush.

Peridot blushes and replies softly, "Ummm.. no not yet, I've been studying the anatomy of the human female, so I think that I can achieve a change... but I'd need to...", she trails off in thought, then "Steven do me a favor after I finish explaining this to you "

"Yeah sure", I reply

"I'll just tweak the design that way I can't get pregnant", she whispers.

"Wait what?", I ask

"Oh nothing", she replies with a blush

 **-Timeskip 5 hours later (9:00 pm)-**

 **-Amethyst's POV-**

"Where is my baby!", Pearl yells, she runs to Steven's bed and throws off the covers.

"For the millionth time Pearl, I don't know. Although he might be in his temple room, so we should just keep waiting", I reply nonchalantly, I lay down on the sofa and take a deep breath, 'Wow P you're really stressing me out'.

"We have been waiting for 17 hours Amethyst, Steven has been missing for 24 hours Amethyst what's worse is that Garnet is on a mission so we can't call her for help", Pearl panics

"Relax P, I called Connie an hour ago and she said that she would be here in an hour to help us look", as if on cue Connie knocks on the door, "Took you long enough"

"Did you guys find Steven yet?", She asks, she goes to Steven's 'room' and places her backpack on the bed.

Pearl frantically looks around the house again, "Where is my baby!", Pearl yells.

 **-Timeskip 3 hours later (12:00 am)-**

"Ok maybe something did happen to Steven", I panic slightly and frantically look around the house.

"I told you, something happened to my baby!", Pearl yells frantically.

"Steven! Please come out if you're in there!", Connie yells as she knocks on the temple door.

"Maybe Peridot and Lapis can help us look for him", I suggest.

 **-3rd Person POV-**

 **-The Barn-**

Connie, Amethyst, and Pearl rush to the barn to find one of the most embarrassing scenes they could ever witness. Peridot through the roof of the barn and Steven was laying down facing towards the ceiling with a glazed look in his eyes, drool coming out of his mouth, a massive tent pitched in his shorts, and the tip of the tent is leaking a white substance through the shorts, said substance is flowing down the tent, creating a mess on Steven's shorts. In front of Steven is a tablet playing porn, and lots of pieces of paper are surrounding Steven, they are all drawings of the male and female reproductive systems and positions during sex. Connie blushes furiously and nearly faints, Amethyst bursts into obnoxious laughter, and Pearl faints, Connie follows soon after as soon as she notices that Steven is still leaking the milky white substance.

 **-Timeskip 20 minutes later (12:20 am)-**

 **-Connie's POV-**

I wake up in the barn, Pearl is no longer next to me, but Peridot and Steven are still in the same places except that Steven is completely naked! His penis is still erect, but is no longer leaking, 'Oh please don't be a dream', I think to myself. I stand up and walk towards Steven, I poke his face, "Hey Steven? Hello? You awake? No?", I ask, I wait a minute before I make my final assessment of the situation.

'Nope he's out cold'. I put my hand around his shaft and grip it firmly, Steven groans and moves a bit, but there is no sign of him waking. I slowly move my hand up and down and Steven groans again but louder this time, 'What am I doing? This is wrong!', I look over at Steven, a bit of drool goes out of his mouth and he moans slightly, 'Ok Connie stop he's asleep', but I can't seem to stop myself. I move my face closer to his erection and I kiss the tip softly, 'He's completely asleep so he'll never know', I argue with myself. I kiss the tip again and wrap my lips around the tip then suck it softly, Steven groans again but I disregard it, I move my left hand to my left nipple and start to squeeze it softly, I start moving my right hand at a slow steady pace, Steven groans and I feel a deep sense of satisfaction in knowing that I am causing Steven these reactions even if he is still asleep, I move my face away from him but I keep my hand on his shaft, 'No! Connie stop, this is wrong. Stop now! He's asleep, you shouldn't be doing this', I keep telling myself, but logic doesn't seem to affect my judgment at the moment, 'But it feels so good, and besides he'll never know so it doesn't matter', so this is what it feels like when you do something you aren't supposed to. I wrap my lips around the tip of his penis, and suck slowly Steven moans loudly, I feel encouraged, so I bob my head and take in some more inches into my mouth, I move my head back and I take a deep breath, 'I can't believe that I'm really doing this!', I move my left hand and unzip my shorts, I rub my index finger against my opening and I slowly slide the finger in, I moan softly, 'Oh yes, Steven', I imagine Steven in bed with me kissing me softly, he pushes me onto his bed and takes off his shirt... 'What am I doing!', I move my hand out of my shorts and I quickly zip them back up, I move my head back and look at Steven's erection... which is right in front of my face, 'No this is wrong', I look away, but then turn back quickly and succumb to temptation. I put all of Steven's length in my mouth, I feel his tip slam against the back of my mouth and slide into my throat, I gag and Steven groans loudly. I bob my head at a quick pace and I use both of my hands to unzip and lower my shorts, I slide two fingers of my left hand into myself and I use my right hand to play with my erect nipples. I start to move my fingers in and out of me at a much quicker pace, I feel my body begin to convulse, and I feel Steven's dick start to twitch in my mouth, 'Almost there', I pinch my nipples and I feel Steven shoot his sperm into my mouth, I feel myself start to sweat, 'so close... just a little more', I move my head back and I feel his dick harden in my mouth, I bob my head at a steady pace and Steven moans loudly, but I disregard it, I shove his dick down my throat, I feel myself climax and I let out a loud moan, 'Oh Steven!', I look down, 'Great now my shorts are ruined, its a good thing that I brought a change of clothes, but they're at Steven's house... on Steven's bed', I look at his erect penis, 'I can't leave him like that', I put his whole length in my mouth and bob my head at a quick rate, I suck roughly and Steven begins to groan loudly, after about 10 minutes I feel him shoot his sperm in my mouth again, I quickly put my shorts back on and lower my shirt, I move my head back and swallow, 'That was delicious, a little salty, but delicious', I look back at Steven's dick, 'Its hard already!', I cover Steven with a blanket and I run back to the warp pad.

 **-Timeskip 5 minutes later (1:00 am)-**

 **-Steven's POV-**

I wake up on the floor of the Barn, completely naked but with a blanket on me, I wrap the blanket around my body and I walk to the warp pad, I walk to my 'room', and plop myself on my bed.

"Ow Steven you're heavy", My bed says, 'Does my bed talk? Yeah, I think that was a thing'

"You've never complained before, what's the difference now?"

"Steven get off of me please", me bed begs softly.

"Ugh fine", I roll off of the bed and fall onto the floor, "There are you happy?"

"Oh Steven I didn't mean off of the bed just off of me", The voice says.

"So you aren't my bed?", I ask.

"Of course not Steven", the voice replies.

Connie's face peeks out from atop my bed, "Oh my God Steven... You're naked"

"Oh hey Connie", I look down and I shiver because of my lack of clothes, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna get some clothes on", I stand and go to my drawers, I pull out a pair of socks, and some boxers. I quickly put them on and lay down next to Connie, "Good night Connie"

"Goodnight Steven", Connie replies, I lean over and kiss her softly on her lips.

"I love you my Strawberry", I say then everything goes black.

- **Connie's POV** -

Steven lays down next to me, "Good night Connie", I feel myself blush.

"Good night Steven", I reply, 'Its a good thing that both my parents are out of town, if not they I probably wouldn't have been able to come here today', Steven slowly leans over and kisses me softly on my lips.

"I love you my Strawberry", he whispers in my ear, then he his breathing slows and he falls asleep.

"I love you too my Biscuit", I whisper into his ear, I cuddle up to his chest and close my eyes.

"Aww that is so cute", Amethyst whispers, she transforms out of her form, she was a tiny ball on the shelf.

"Please don't tell me that you were watching this whole time?"

"Nah I just started watching when he kissed you", she replies.

She laughs a bit and then heads back into her room, I cuddle against Steven's chest and he puts his arm around me, I feel completely safe in Steven's arms, 'Ahh, I feel like I could stay like this for the rest of the night'. Then Steven puts his hand on my ass and gropes me roughly, 'Oh Steven! In your sleep... what are you dreaming about?', he roughly gropes me again and I let out a soft moan, 'This day by far is definitely one of the best days of my life'

 **-Steven's POV (Dream (DUH))-**

I'm floating on a bed with Connie, 'Well this is weird'.

"Do you like me Steven?", she asks seductively.

I gulp loudly, "Of course I do Connie"

"Do you like like me Steven?", she asks as she slowly takes off her shirt.

"Uh... Y-yes I do", I stutter out nervously, its not that I didn't find Connie attractive because nothing could be further from the truth, but I felt myself drooling and I didn't want to look like a fool in front of Connie.

"Well then show me", she moves close to me and kisses me passionately, I move my hand to her ass and grope her roughly, "Oh Steven!", she moans loudly, I press my dick against her thigh and she grabs it then everything goes black, I'm in bed with Connie again, and she is cuddled against my chest, 'Oh so cute'.

"Connie, is this real? Is this a dream?", I ask.

"Don't panic Steven, this is a dream", Connie replies.

"Oh ok", then I smirk, "That means I can do this"

"Wait Steven, hold ", I interrupt Connie, by kissing her passionately, I grope her ass and she moans into the kiss, I slip my tongue into her mouth and we continue kissing. I slip my hand into her shirt and, 'She isn't wearing a bra, right this is a dream', I rub her erect nipples and she moans again, I stop kissing her and I lift her shirt I place my lips on her right nipple and kiss it gently, "Wait Steven!", Connie says, but then I nibble on her nipple and she moans, "Don't stop... Oh Steven yes! Oh don't stop", 'I wonder what she was going to say, well too late now', I pull down her shorts, "Steven wait please wait a second"

"Huh?", say unfortunately her nipple was still in my mouth so I bit into it accidentally.

"Ahh yes! Harder! Ahh don't stop!", 'Ok, so first she wants me to stop, but then she doesn't. What the heck is she trying to tell me, well it doesn't really matter', I roughly suck on her chocolate nipples, and slip two fingers inside of her and move them in and out at a quick pace, "Yes! Faster Steven!", she moans again, 'Well, ok I guess I should listen to her', I speed up my fingers and nibble on her nipple, I move my mouth to her left breast and suck on it roughly, "Oh yes! Harder Steven! I'm so close", she moans out loudly. I slip another finger inside of her and pump the fingers at an even faster rate, she starts to shake violently and then she climaxes. I move my face to her entrance and lick up her love juices, 'Love juices.. That's a really weird name... well whatever'.

I suddenly feel exhausted, "Wow that was fun", I comment.

"Steven, I was trying t-to tell you that this isn't a dream", Connie says, she blushes a deep shade of red, "I'm s-sorry Steven I shouldn't have told that this was a dream, I was just messing with you"

I feel myself blush, "Wait... this is real... Oh my gosh Connie, I'm so sorry", I move away from her and cover my eyes.

"Its... ok Steven its my fault... besides I really enjoyed it", she says in a small voice.

"You liked it?", I ask, 'That's a good thing... Wooooo!', I do a little dance in my head

"Uhhh... yeah I really did", she replies with a blush.

I blush heavily, "D-do you uhh... want to umm... keep going?"

She blushes again and then smirks, "Do **you** want to?"

I blush and slowly reply, "Uhhh... yes... I do", she takes off her shirt and kisses me.

"Ok Steven", she moves her hand down my chest and rubs my gem, she slowly removes my boxers and grabs my dick, "just relax".

"Ok Connie", I relax, she slowly moves her hand up and down, she moves her face towards me and kisses the tip, I gasp, pleasure spreads throughout my body, she speeds up, I start to groan and I feel something building up in the pit of my stomach, she licks the tip and speeds up even more. She places the tip into her mouth and sucks softly, "Oh God Connie", I feel my vision becoming slightly blurry, the pressure builds up until I feel myself about to explode... then she stops, "Connie?"

Silence... The door the temple opens and Amethyst walks out of the door, "Hey are you guys awake?"

'Uh oh', Silence, Amethyst scans the room and looks in our direction, "Uhhh... Connie, are you still here, we got a call from your mom earlier... she said that if you weren't at home by the time they got there then you would be in trouble", she pauses, "Hello?... ok I guess I'll go wake you later", she walks back into her room, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Connie what time do you need to be home at, because if you need to go now then we can go with Lion", I pull up my shorts and sit up.

"I'm sorry Steven, but I have to go", Connie says with a sad look.

"Its ok Connie", I assure her, then smirk, "besides if you liked it that much then we can continue another time", I wink at her and she blushes.

"I g-guess that's true", She says softly, "Take me home Steven"

I walk outside and find Lion lying on the sand, "Hey Lion we need to take Connie home", I hop on it and offer my hand to Connie.

Connie takes my hand and pulls herself up, "Thank you Steven"

Lion opens a portal to her house and runs through it, "Well... we're here, I'll see you next week Connie"

"I'll see you next week Steven", she hops off of Lion and walks to her house.

"Wait Connie... I almost forgot", I hop off of Lion and rush towards her, I give her a soft kiss, "I love you my Strawberry"

She blushes a new shade of red and stutters out, "I l-love y-you t-too Biscuit"

I hop onto Lion and go back home, 'Well tonight was eventful'

"Roar", Lion replies.

(A/N) So this story probably won't have long chapters and I'm not sure how often I'll update it, so yeah thanks for reading and I'll talk to you fuckers next time.

Bye ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Foxx, Steven, and Spark

(A/N) Yo what's up everyone ChaoticFoxx here, and I'm back with another chapter so let's get to it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, although I do have a star shirt like Steven.**

Steven's First Love Story: Chapter two – Spark, Foxx, and Steven

 **-Peridot's POV-**

 **-Flashback 7:00 pm-**

"Well Steven, I've explained it to you plenty of times, so if you don't get it now then, pardon my language, you're a retard. Now this favor that I need you to do for me is really simple"

"Ok, what is it", Steven asks.

I take a deep breath, "I need you to hit me"

"Wait, what. I'm not going to hit you", he objects.

"Steven, I need to revert to my gem form that way I can change my body... you know that I can't shape shift... this is the only way that I can change my physical body until I learn how. Please Steven, just do it in a swift uppercut"

"Alright, but this will probably hurt... a lot", he warns

Everything slows down and I see Steven's fist approaching my face, the last thought through my mind is, _'I really hope that I don't mess this up'_ , his fist connects with my face and I'm launched upwards. Then everything goes black.

 **-Flashback end 10:15 am-**

 **-Steven's POV-**

I wake up and yawn loudly, "Ugh", I groan, "Everything hurts... why does it hurt", I look at my surroundings... I'm on the beach... wet, "Oh come on, I didn't even make it home last night"

Amethyst walks out of the house and greets me with a smile and a wave, "Hey Steven! You enjoying the beach there bud?", she jokes. 

"Very funny Amethyst... so uhh, what was that thing that you said you were gonna do?", I ask curiously.

"Oh... nothing", she says with a blush.

 **-Amethyst's POV-**

 **-Flashback 12:10 am-**

I sneak into the barn and giggle, Peridot is through the roof, "How the heck did she manage to do that?", I ponder aloud, I look at the sleeping bodies of Steven and Connie, _'They're so cute together, they just need a little push'_ , I smirk and get to work. I run to the warp pad and bring a blanket and place it next to Connie, then I remove all of Steven's clothes, I take a long look at him, _'Wow he's really grown, but he likes Connie and Connie likes him so I can't do a thing'_ , I shrug the feeling off and smirk, I poke Connie and then run out of the barn.

 **-Timeskip 12:57 am-**

I hear the sound of the warp pad and jump off of Steven's bed, _'Gotta hide! Gotta hide!'_ , I quickly turn into a ball and get on a shelf, Connie walks to the bed and changes her... wet clothes, _'Connie you naughty girl! I guess everything went according to plan'_

"I think my throat is going to be sore... I can't believe he was so big", she murmurs to herself, I hold back a giggle and watch.

Connie changes her clothes and plops on the bed and groans.

A while later Steven walks lazily towards his 'room' and plops onto Connie, I hold back a laugh, _'Nice going there Duffus'_

"Ow Steven you're heavy", Connie groans out,

"You've never complained before, what's the difference now?", Steven replies with a yawn

"Steven get off of me please", Connie begs softly.

"Ugh fine", Steven rolls off of the bed and falls onto the floor with a thump, "There are you happy?" he asks.

"Oh Steven I didn't mean off of the bed just off of me", Connie says with a worried tone.

"So you aren't my bed?", Steven asks slowly.

"Of course not Steven", Connie says with a giggle.

Connie's face peeks out from atop the bed, "Oh my God Steven... You're naked", _'Well duh, its not like he had his clothes to begin with'_

"Oh hey Connie", Steven says with a silly grin, he looks down and shivers, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna get some clothes on", He stands up and go to the drawers, he pulls out some clothes and quickly puts them on and lays down next to Connie, "Good night Connie", he says softly.

"Goodnight Steven", Connie replies, he leans over and kisses her softly... on her lips. _'Woo Steven!'_

"I love you my Strawberry", he says sweetly and then falls asleep.

 **-Timeskip 2:30 am-**

 _'I feel like I'm forgetting about something... oh crap. Peridot',_ I quickly run out of my room and take the warp pad to the barn, _'Great, now how am I gonna get her down'_ , I grab a stool from a pile of trash and launch it at her,it hits its mark... sadly Peridot falls from the roof and lands on the floor.. and she poofs, _'My bad'_

 **-End Flashback 10:30 am-**

"Uhhh... nothing yup definitely nothing"

"Amethyst you already said that"

"Oh... uhh gotta go Steven", I laugh awkwardly and rush into the house.

 **-Steven's POV-**

"Gonna go shower because I'm dirty, dirty, dirty Steven", I say in a peppy tune.

I take off my clothes and hop in the shower, "Dirt, dirt go away. Gonna be a clean, clean Steven. Clean"

"Steven!", Pearl yells, _'Uh-oh'_

 **-Timeskip 6:00 pm-**

 **-3rd Person POV-**

After a really long and boring discussion about what happened yesterday Pearl, Steven, Amethyst and Garnet (Who finally returned from her mission, which was totally real and she wasn't using it as an excuse to avoid the awkward situation) agreed that they should have had The Talk years ago.

"Well can I go now?", Steven asks.

"And where do you think you're going young man, you're grounded. Amethyst go get the shovels", Pearl says with a serious tone, Amethyst runs into her room and runs out with three shovels.

"Oh come on you can't ground me its all of our faults, and its not like I did anything wrong", the boy argues.

"He's got a point P, if we would have done our jobs then this wouldn't have happened... well not like this anyway", Amethyst says with a laugh.

"So can I go?", Steven asks again.

"First you should have a really long talk with Connie", Garnet suggests.

"Uhhh...", as much as Steven loved talking to Connie, he was nervous that Connie would regret what they had done. To be completely honest with himself Steven was not looking forward to seeing his best friend and potential lover, "Yeah, I'll get around to it", he says nervously.

"Well I thought that it was a very important thing so I called her", Pearl starts, _'Oh God, please no'_ , Steven panicked.

A knock on the door to the gem residence is heard and Steven freezes, "I'll get it", Amethyst shouts with glee.

Amethyst opens the door and a human that looks a lot like Steven wearing an open blue jacket, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black nike shoes is there looking bored, "Yo", he says lazily.

"Oh... well that was anti-climactic", Amethyst says.

"Well sorry to disappoint, sweetheart", the boy replies.

"So... who are you?", Amethyst asks the boy.

"The names Foxx, and speed is definitely not my game", he says jokingly with a goofy grin. Everyone looks at him with bored looks, "Oh come on it wasn't that bad...", he looks ashamed and then pouts, "Was it?", he keeps the pout, and then his expression returns to the same bored look, "Just kidding I know it was bad... but on a serious note, where is Peri?"

"Wait Peri, as in Peridot", Pearl asks.

"Yeah as in Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, you know Peridot about yea big", he puts his hand a foot above the ground and laughs at his joke, "Ok jeez, I get it I'm not funny. But seriously where is she, she was supposed to meet me at 4 at the Big Donut for our date... I got tired of waiting for her, so I decided to go pay her a visit, but she wasn't at the barn... so I asked where I could find the crystal gems. Peri said that she was the leader, so I figured that she would be doing something important"

"Oh, actually I haven't seen Peridot since yesterday...", Steven trails off, "Oh... uhh Fox"

"Its two X's", he says.

"Wait what?", Steven asks

"Oh nothing I'm just correcting an error the author made that way people don't think that its just with one X", Foxx says with a smile.

"Uhh", the gems say.

"Anyway you were saying... uhh kid"

"Oh my name is Steven and did you happen to look up when you were in the barn?", Steven asks with a guilty look.

"Uhh... actually yeah I did, there was a hole through the roof. Is Peri ok?", the boy asks with a worried look

"Yeah she's ok", Amethyst says quickly

"Ok good, I was worried for a second", Foxx says with relief, "It would've been a real pain to drag her throughout the course of the day, like damn I know she's small but even I wouldn't wanna carry her for that long", he finishes with a lazy smile, "So... where is she?"

"She's in my room, but I don't think that she can go on the date with you.. sorry", Amethyst says with a sigh.

"Wait, why? We've been planning this for weeks, everything was going great. Well I guess I should have seen that coming, huh. Why would a pretty girl like her ever wanna date a guy like me, welp that's life", Foxx says with a sigh, then he chuckles and says, "Raise your hand if you saw that coming", he says with a sad smile and raises his own hand. "Well then, I'll stop wasting your time. It was great to meet you... I guess", He says and walks out of the house.

"What just happened", Pearl asks.

"This is kind of my fault", both Steven and Amethyst say at the same time.

"Wait, how is it your fault?", the both ask together, "Ahh! Stop copying me!"

"Can you please explain what happened?", Pearl asks.

"Yes, let's hear the whole story", Garnet says.

 **-Timeskip-**

"So, why didn't you just tell him that she was in her Gem form?", Garnet asks

"I was afraid that he would be scared, and then stop dating Peridot", Steven explains

"Yeah and then he might not want to see her again", Amethyst adds

"So you decided that it would be better to break his heart, and now he won't talk to Peridot either", Garnet deadpans, "You realize that as soon as Peridot wakes up, she's going to kill both of you"

A loud sound is heard, and Amethyst screams, "Sorry about that", a feminine voice says.

"Oh hi Connie", Pearl says with a smile, Steven faints.

"Steven!", Connie says in distress.

"I guess now we wait 'till he wakes up", Amethyst says

 **-Timeskip 8:00 pm-**

"Ugh, my head hurts. What happened?", Steven groans, he looks at his surroundings and realizes he's on his bed... cuddling with Connie, a blush spreads over his face and he pokes her, "C-connie?"

"Five more minutes", Connie mutters

Steven tries again and Connie groans, "Steven please, I'm still sore from the other night, let me rest", the blush on Steven's face deepens.

"Connie... we need to talk", Steven says nervously.

 **-Connie's POV-**

I turn and press my face against his chest, "Yes, we do".

"Ok, first things first. I'm sorry", Steven says with a sigh, "I'm sorry for being such an idiot, and not asking you out sooner... I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realized that I'm a massive idiot, I should've asked you out a really long time ago... like when you wanted to go to the dance with me, but I said that I had a mission, or when you wanted to go see a movie but I was too nervous to be around you.. or when Jeff asked you out, God I'm such an idiot... I just wish that I could've gave it a bit of thought, instead I just worried about all of the ways that I could mess up our friendship. I'm sorry Connie, I'm sorry for not asking you out on a date, or asking you to be my girlfriend... I should've really done that a long time ago, huh?"

I look at Steven with teary eyes and nod, _'God, I've been waiting so long to her him say that'_ , "Connie Maheswaran will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Steven", Connie says with a smile, I move up and kiss my boyfriend, _'Oh it feels so good to say that... Steven Universe, my boyfriend'_ , I mentally squeal and blush, _'Connie Universe Maheswaran'_ ,

"Steven, I love you"

"I love you too Connie, I love you so much my Strawberry", Steven says, and then kisses my forehead, "Sooo~ here comes the awkward part"

"Uhh... yeah, so that happened... Ummm I think that we should be careful if we're ever alone things could get out of hand.. and you're still a minor, so I could get in trouble. As much as I love you and I really want to be with you, I don't think we are ready for sex... well at least not ready to go all the way", Steven said with a blush.

"Yeah, I agree... although it felt really good, but yeah going all the way would be really bad if we don't have any protection", I say with a blush.

"Wait protection, well that's easy", he says with a smile and summons his shield, "Ta da"

I resist the urge to face palm, "No Steven, I meant condoms, not your shield"

"Oh.. what are those?", Steven asks, clearly confused.

"They're kinda like a second layer of skin that you put over your... you know... umm part, anyway what it does is it makes sure that you don't impregnate me"

"Oh, that sounds handy", He says happily, "We should get lots of those"

"Uhh...", I feel my face heat up, "They cost money, but if you really I guess I can find a way to get some"

"I can do it, I get allowance from Dad. Just tell me where to buy some", Steven sits up and stretches.

"Actually I don't know where", I say with a nervous laugh.

"Well that's ok, I'll see what I can do. Ok next thing, I need your help", Steven says with a sad smile.

"What happened?", I ask.

"Well you see, Peridot is dating this guy named Foxx, with two X's", he says with a laugh, _'That's nice Peridot has a boyfriend... wow Peridot got a boyfriend before I did'_

"I don't get it", I say

"Sorry inside joke, anyway Peridot asked me to revert her into Gem form by punching her so I did, but it didn't turn her into her gem instead it just launched her through the roof", I explain.

"Is that why she was through the roof?", I ask

"Yeah that was me, anyway so she wanted me to hit her that way she could change her physical form, since she can't shape shift... that way she could look more human, she said that she had been studying the human female anatomy and was going to change her body that way she and Foxx could... well you know, do the do", Steven says with a light blush, "Anyway as you know I didn't ht her hard enough so I just knocked her out, after we left the barn Amethyst brought her down, by throwing a chair at her and she poofed when she hit the ground, so right now Peridot is in her gem form in Amethyst's room changing her body"

"I don't see what the problem is Steven", I say honestly, _'Everything seems to be going great'_

"Well earlier today Foxx and Peridot were supposed to have a date... but Amethyst told him that she couldn't go on the date with him, but she didn't explain why.. so he thinks that she dumped him and he seemed really upset and I feel bad... but I'm also really scared that when Peridot wakes up she's going to kill me... and Amethyst"

"Well, if I were you I would find Foxx and explain the situation before Peridot wakes up", I say, "Do you know if he lives in Beach city, or if he's just visiting"

"I have no clue, but I need to find him", Steven says with slight panic

"Ok, I'll help you... I know we'll split up and comb the city to look for him, so what does he look like", I ask.

"Actually he looks a lot like me", Steven says with a smile, "He looks my height, so 5' 11" he has an afro like me, black hair, black eyes, uhh he was wearing a blue jacket, with black shirt and blue jeans... I think that's it, so just look for a guy that look a lot like me"

"Oh ok, well let's go", I say.

"Alright, I'll head to the beach and you head to the car wash. Let's go!", Steven says with excitement, I run out of the house and head towards the big donut, then I take a right and head to the Car wash, _'Alright, just look for a guy that looks like Steven... that shouldn't be too difficult... right?'_

I look around the Car wash and find nobody, "Oh hey Connie, if you're looking for Steven he's probably at the temple or on a mission. By the way how's it going with Steven?", he asks with a smile.

"Actually Steven's my boyfriend now", I inform with a blush.

"Wow really? What made him realize that he liked you, because last time I checked he was still confused", he says with a laugh.

"Speaking about that why didn't you ever give him The Talk?", I ask with a slight scowl

"I... uhh... I have to go I think I hear someone calling me", he says with a nervous laugh and runs inside the car wash.

"What was I doing here?", I ask to no one in particular, "Oh right I was looking for the guy that looks like Steven...", _'Ok maybe he's in fun land, trying to cheer himself up? Well its worth a shot'_

 **-Meanwhile with Steven-**

"Thanks for the donuts Sadie", I shout as I run out of the Big Donut, _'Crap, I got sidetracked, but on the bright side I can give Foxx and Connie some donuts, I just have to find him... Now if I were him where would I be... OK if I had a date with Connie and she dumped me, what would I be doing... Ok I'd be home crying... Wow that did not help at all, that just made me really upset'_ , I grab my phone and call Connie, "Connie?"

"Did you find him?", she asks

"Uhhh... no I was going to ask if you found him, did you?"

"No Steven, if I would have found him then **I** wold have called you", She says

"Oh... right, but that isn't the only reason I called you", I say happily

"What is it Steven", she asks curiously.

"I love you Connie", I feel a blush spread over my face as I say that.

"I love you too Steven. I that really the reason you called?", she asks

"Uhhh... yeah, well I was thinking what I would do if I was in Foxx's situation, but you instead of Peridot... and it made me feel kinda depressed so.. uhh yeah, sorry for the interruption", I say with embarrassment.

"Oh Steven, you're never an inconvenience. I love you Steven Universe, now let's find Foxx", she says

"Alright call me if you find him, I love you bye", I say

"I love you too, boyfriend. Bye", she says and hangs up, _'Ok I feel better now, ok where else would I be... how about the ice cream place everyone loves ice cream... well unless you're lactose intolerant'_

 **-Timeskip hours later (11:30 pm)-**

 **-Connie's POV-**

 _'Its been two hours and we still haven't found him, he's probably not even in Beach City anymore'_ , I sigh and walk up to the water tower, "I guess all of this was a waste of time"

I hear a purring noise and look around and see a pair of green slits coming towards me, _'Probably a cat'_ , I brush it off and sit down, _'I hope Peridot doesn't get angry at Steven... although she has every right to... but he did what he did with the best intentions'_ , I argue with myself, "Well on the bright side I finally got together with Steven"

"Must be nice", a deep voice says in a bitter tone.

"It is pretty nice actually", I reply casually... wait what, "Who said that?", I ask

No reply... "Who ever is out there you better come out, I'm trained in many forms of martial arts", I squeak out nervously.

"Well when you put it like that I might as well surrender", the voice says with a laugh, I shiver and then look at my surroundings... nothing, well except the cat. _'Wait that's it, maybe its a magic cat'_ , I walk towards the magic cat and notice that it is green, ' _Ok, yeah its definitely a magic cat_ ', I tap it with my foot and gives me a lazy look and meows... _'Or not'_ , "If you're looking for me you won't find me that easily", the voice says in a teasing tone, "Seriously the cat would be way too obvious".

"Where are you", I shout.

"What? Tell you and ruin the surprise, I think not", the voice says mockingly.

"Why are you doing this?", I ask desperately.

The cat walks up to me and stares at me, "Because I'm bored... and the cat is super obvious... right?"

"So.. who are you?", I ask.

"Oh I'm a magical cat princess from another dimension", The cat replies sarcastically.

"Uhhh...", I pause and then something explodes in the sky

"Well that doesn't sound good... I really hope that isn't what I think it is", The cat says in a hushed tone.

"Uhh... so seriously who are you", I ask again

"Oh I'm just a ninja cat, I swear that one day I will be Hokage, Believe it!", The cat shouts.

"What are you talking about?", I ask.

"Oh nothing I'm just telling you my origin story... Hmmm, maybe I'm a cat samurai that got sent into the future, or maybe I'm a play-cat billionaire philanthropist that used his money to build a super suit, or maybe I was a normal boy who was bit by a radioactive cat and turned into one, or maybe...", the more the cat talks I feel my vision getting blurry and my breathing getting heavier, ' _What's happening'_ , "Or maybe", he squeaks loudly, "Or maybe I'm a cat that went to a small town with his twin sister to solve mysteries, or maybe my grandfather takes me on weird adventures throughout the multiverse, or maybe..."

"OH WILL PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, holy shit Foxx can't you just go easy on the poor girl, you're driving her insane", a voice shouts from the top of the water tower

"UGH, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING", The cat yells back, my vision and my breathing return to normal, _'Wait, Foxx?'_

A guy with a red jacket and black jeans lands in front of me, "Its fine... um girl, Foxx is just an asshole when he's upset... Wait, why are you upset? And why are you a cat, I thought we agreed not to use our powers to mess with people?", the man says angrily.

The cat turns into Foxx and then laughs, "Hey, I never agreed to that, it was your idea not mine", Foxx says with a guilty smile, then his face returns to a sad look, "Well I had a date with that girl I told you about the other day.. but she dumped me". He says with a sigh

"Wait so what are you?", I ask, "Hold on", I grab my phone and call Steven, "Hey baby, I'm at the Water tower come meet me here", I say and hang up, I feel a blush spreading across my face... _'Wait Baby... I called him...'_ , "Ok, what are you?"

"Well that's not very nice", Foxx says, "But I'm a mutant... kinda, I was a normal guy until I was kidnapped by aliens and experimented on, so now I can take the form of anything... well anything that's alive"

"That's actually a pretty cool backstory", the other says with a smile.

"I know right", Foxx says, "Thanks Spark", they high five and a sonic boom launches me into the air, I stop midair and float towards the ground slowly, "My bad", Foxx says with a small smile.

"Wait your name is Spark?", I ask

"Yeah, because of this", He smiles and spreads his arms and gets struck by lightning, a red layer of metal appears over his skin and forms into a suit, "Pretty cool, huh?", he says into a robotic voice.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but does that hurt", Foxx asks

"No", Spark replies, "Since when do you want to ask me that?"

"Hmm... about 10 years", Foxx says.

"Oh... dude we've known each other for 12 years... anyway so why'd she dump you?", Spark asks

"That is a really good question", Foxx says

Steven lands in front of me with a thud, "Hey", he pauses and gives me a wink, "baby", I blush

"Oh hi there Steven", Foxx says

"Hi Foxx, I want to tell you something", Steven says.

"That you're dating this beautiful girl right here", he says pointing at me, I blush.

"That wasn't... wait how do you know that", Steven asks

"She told me... so what did you wanna tell me?", Foxx asks

"Peridot didn't dump you", Steven starts

"Wait her name is Peridot... as in the rock, Ha that's rich... get it because she's a rock.", Spark says while laughing.

"Spark, quit your shit", Foxx says in deadpan, "What do you mean she didn't dump me, the purple lady said that she didn't wanna go on the date with me, that's called getting dumped"

"Hold on let him explain", I say

"Its not that she didn't wanna go on the date with you, she just couldn't", Steven says, "She was in her gem form, she wanted to change her body for you"

"She wanted to what?", Foxx shouts, "But why would she-

"Well you see the gems don't have most human body parts, but Peridot wanted to change that so she could... umm be with you", I say slowly

Foxx gets a thinking look and then, "Ohhhh... Oh... wow she moves fast", he says in a peppy tone.

"Well anyway she was going to change her body, but that takes quite a bit of time, so she should be fine by tomorrow but ummm... we didn't want to tell you because it might scare you"

"Scare me, you thought that might scare me. Hahahahahahahahahaha!", he laughs and turns into a giant nine-tailed fox, cars crash into the foxes legs and the water tower falls over smashing a house, " **Scared, they thought that I would be scared** ", the giant fox laughs hysterically with an ominous grin and shoots a giant pillar of blue fire into the sky.

He turns back into a human, but he has a fox tail and fox ears, "Well that was a good laugh, I told her I wasn't fully human. I thought she would have told you guys"

"Foxx you realize that you just scared all of the population of this city and destroyed some houses... and cars", Spark says

"My bad... I just felt like I needed to emphasize the point", He says, "I'll fix it", he puts his hand in the air and everything goes back to the way it was.

"Ok so Steven and I are going to..."

"Go make a baby?", Foxx asks

"Eat some pizza?", Spark asks

"Eat some pizza and then go make a baby?", Foxx asks

"Make out?", Steven asks, I blush.

"Good one Steven", Foxx says and high fives Steven, "Hey look...", Foxx starts to glow and then lifts his shirt to show a quartz gem where his navel should be, "I'm Steven Universe", he says with a laugh.

"That's really cool", Steven says.

"Yup, I'm part magic so I can do as I please", Foxx says.

"I though you said you were kidnapped by aliens and experimented on", Connie says.

"Yeah~ I lied", Foxx says, "My parents were cursed to give birth to a demon, so yeah. Ta Da! I know kinda anti-climactic, huh? Well anyway with my powers I can do anything I want, well almost anything"

"Oh", I deadpan, "Well you guys, Steven and I are gonna go now"

"We are?", Steven asks.

"Yeah, we are", I reply.

"Oh ok, bye Foxx, bye..."

"Spark", Spark says.

"Bye guys", I say, Steven holds my hand and I blush.

"Wait Steven", Foxx says (#Ignored)

"Bye Foxx", I say and walk away.

"Hey, so how did you get your mom and dad to let you hang out with me for so long?", Steven asks.

"Oh Mom and Dad are going to go to my aunts house for a couple of months, so they are packing and cleaning the house... they said that they trust me enough to house sit, so yeah... wanna head to your house", I ask in a sultry voice, _'Oh this is really embarrassing'_

"Sure, but I have to talk to Amethyst first", He says with a smile.

 **-Later at the Crystal Gem Residence (2:00 am)-**

"Hey Guys", a voice says in the dark

"Who's there?", Steven asks while summoning his shield

"Steven, chill out dude its just me... oh right you guys don't have night vision", the voice says, "Here let me get the light", with a click a light turns on and Foxx waves at us with a smile.

"Wait how did you get here so fast? We left before you, I thought you were going to go home ", I ask.

"I was but I wanted to hang out with Steven, I'll just wait until you two finish, I'll be at the top of the light house waiting for you, just wake me up... I'll probably be a fox or a cat", he says and then disappears with a poof of smoke.

"Ok that was kinda cool", I say.

"Yeah, I wish I could do that", Steven says with stars in his eyes.

"He's a little weird huh?", I comment, Steven gives me a weird look, "I mean not bad weird but just weird"

"Yeah a little I guess, but he's mostly playful. He's a cool guy", Steven says, ' _Oh Steven, always seeing the bright side of things'_

"How did you befriend him so quick, we didn't even talk for that long", I ask.

"Well I'm easy to befriend and so is he so... we became friends quickly", he explains with a silly grin, "Ok I'm going to go talk to Amethyst, and then we can do whatever you want"

"Ok I'm going to go shower", I head to his room and grab my duffel bag.

 **-Steven's POV-**

I knock on the door to the temple and Amethyst opens it, "Sup Steven"

"Ok, so I solved everything... well Connie and I solved everything", I say with a smile, "We found Foxx and explained the situation and everything is ok now"

"Wow cool, so what happened"

"Alright so basically Connie offered to help me find Foxx and explain the situation to him, so we went and looked for him for like two hours and then she found him and called me, then I went to where they were and talked to him and explained everything... also it turns out that Foxx is a demon... or part demon, or something like that , but he can shape shift and teleport and do cool stuff like that"

"That sounds awesome, where is he, do you think he can teach me how to teleport?", Amethyst asks with excitement.

"Well maybe, he's on top of the lighthouse. He said he was gonna be a fox or a cat, so just wake him up", I say, "Ok, I'm going to go hang out with Connie. Bye Amethyst"

"Later Steven", she flashes a peace sign before the door closes.

I walk out of the temple and sit on the couch, I look at my phone, _'_ a couple of minutes later Connie comes out of the bathroom in her sleeping clothes, aka a star shirt and black shorts, we make eye contact and say nothing... "So what do you want to do?", I ask.

"Well... I **want** to make out with you and cuddle until we fall asleep together and then spend the rest of the day in your arms... but I have to go home in a bit, so maybe we should just watch a movie and cuddle", She suggests

"Yeah sure what kind of movie?", I ask

"How about a comedy?", she suggests

"How about The mask?", I pull out the case and hand it to her.

"Isn't that movie full of dirty jokes and sexual innuendo?", Connie asks

"It is?", I ask

"Uhhh... I think so, I haven't actually seen the movie", she comments

"Well then I guess we'll find out", I say.

 **-1 hour and 42 minutes later (3:50 am)-**

"Wow that really was filled with dirty jokes and sexual innuendo?", I say with a laugh.

"I should probably head home, they're ok with me showing up this late but they get upset if I show up after 3:00, so can you please call Lion", She asks/

"Of course love", I whistle and Lion appears outside of the house... and scratches the door, "Lion what did I tell you about scratching the door"

"Roar!", Lion says loudly.

"That's right don't scratch it", I say sternly, "Now can you please take me and Connie to her house, because we don't want her parents to be mad at us now, would we?

"Roar", Lion replies.

I open the door and Connie walks out, "Today was fun, I'm kinda glad that you aren't leaving with your parents"

"Yeah me too", Connie says as I jump onto lion.

She jumps onto Lion and I pat Lion's head, "Alright my love hold on tight, ok Lion let's go", Lion starts to run and opens a portal with a loud roar, he runs through it and we appear outside of Connie's house, "Bye Love"

"Night Steven", she says and kisses my cheek, she walks to the door and looks back, "Maybe we can continue what we were doing last time tomorrow night", she says as she walks into her house

I pat lions head with a chuckle, "Take me to the lighthouse"

 **-Foxx's POV-**

I sit atop the lighthouse and whistle a happy tune, "I'm so glad that she didn't dump me"

" _Me too", Gunther says._

" _Yeah me too", George says_

"What are you not gonna say anything X?", I ask

" _ **Why should I you just ignore everything I say... but I guess I am glad that you idiots aren't bitching about her dumping us",** X says with a chuckle._

"Well the reason that I always ignore you is because you're an asshole", I comment

"Who are you talking to?", a voice says from behind me

I explode into flames with a yelp, I turn around and shout, "Holy fuck Steven! You scared the ever loving shit out of me!", I sigh, "Please don't sneak up on me, I could've blown up the town accidentally"

"You can do that?", Steven asks.

"Yeah, I'm a demon remember? If I don't keep my powers under control then I can make the planet explode, but it takes a lot of concentration to do something as big as that", I say with a playful smile

"So, what's up?", he asks.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about Peridot... what's she like?", I ask

 _'Good one, start simple',_ George says.

"Well Peridot is really cool to hang out with, she's very calm and collected but she always says what she's thinking so sometimes she can seem rude. She's also really awkward sometimes, she doesn't really get social cues, or sarcasm", he says with a smile.

"Thank you Steven, that's plenty"

"Just out of curiosity, why'd you ask?",

"Well this is going to be our first date so I want to know what to expect, because my last dates didn't go so well", I say with a laugh

"Was it really that bad?", he asks

"Well you can be the judge of that", I say with a smile.

 **-Flashback-**

"Hi, I'm Foxx its a pleasure to meet you face to face", I say with a smile

"Its nice to meet you too.. I guess, who are you?", Carol says

"I'm Foxx", I say again

"Yeah, but where do I know you from?"

"Oh you don't that why I'm introducing myself.. so what do you want to?"

"Well first of all I want you to get out of my house", Carol says

 **-End Flashback-**

"And that's when I learned that I should at least get to know people first before going on dates with them", I say happily.

"Wait, was her name even Carol?"

"... That is a really good question"

 **-Flashback-**

"Hi I'm Foxx do you want to go on a date with me?", I ask.

"Uhhh... I don't know you... and you're my patient so no", Doctor Smith says

"Oh come on they'll let me out of here soon and then we can go to a nice restaurant and have dinner", I say, "Oh also could you do me a favor and loosen this damn thing, its really tight"

"No, I will not loosen that. That strait-jacket is for your own safety", Doctor Smith says.

 **-End Flashback-**

"See I know that her name was Doctor Smith because her name was on her tag", I say with a smile.

"Uhhh... why were you in a strait-jacket?", Steven asks.

"Because technically I'm insane... You see being a demon comes with some consequences, such as my schizophrenia and the voices in my head, I only have three. Gunther, my perverted side. George my logical side. And X my rage and schizophrenia, anyway that's about it"

"Wow that sound really weird", Steven comments.

"What having voices in your head? Its not so bad, you get used to them after a while", I say with a sigh, "Hey Steven, how old are you?"

"I'm 19, why do you ask?", Steven sits and sighs.

"I'm just curious, I'm 20 by the way... hey Steven have you ever done anything bad... or illegal?", I ask with a sly grin.

"Of course not", Steven says quickly.

"Do you want to?", I ask with a ominous grin

"No", He says firmly, "Why would I want to?"

"Well being a good guy gets kinda old, but we won't be doing something evil... nothing like that my friend, but it is something that some people think is bad", I explain

 _'You sure this is a good idea?', George asks._

"Of course you don't have to, its not like I'm going to make you... although I could, but then it wouldn't be fun... so I'll ask again, Steven Quartz Universe do you want to do something bad?", I ask with a foxy grin (Ha! Get it?)

"Uhhh...", He pauses for a moment, "ok", he replies in a hushed tone.

"Don't be scared kid, its not like we're gonna kill someone, Also you don't have to worry about Garnet, I can block her future vision", I say with a laugh, "Relax Steven, now we should probably go somewhere secluded and away from people... just kidding, but seriously we should probably get down from here"

"Why?", Steven asks

"Well its actually really simple, its pretty windy up here and it won't help", I explain cryptically.

"OK", he say and jumps off, I teleport to the floor and sit down, "What are we even going to do?", he asks as he lands

"Well I could tell you... but I want to keep the audience in suspense for a bit more", I say with a large grin

"Wait what?", he asks with a confused look

"Oh nothing, just a joke", I say with a smile, "Hey do me a favor and call Lion"

"How did you even know I had a lion?", Steven asks

"Peri told me", I explain

"Oh... duh, Lion!", Steven calls out with a whistle

A big pink lion appears and kneels in front of Steven, "He's like the cotton candy of the jungle, huh?", I say with a big smile.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first met him", Steven says

"Ok, let's go", I say

"Go where?", Steven asks.

"Well inside, duh", I say in a 'duh' voice.

"Uhhh... even if we could, there isn't any oxygen inside of that pocket dimension", Steven explains

I put my hand on Lion's head and Lion purrs, "There, now let's go", I hop into Lion's mane and walk to the island

"Wow, how did you do that?", Steven asks with stars in his eyes.

"I'm part magic on my Mom's side", I reply with a smile

"Oh haha, very funny"

"I'm a demon, remember? I can do as I please", I explain

"So... uhh what are we doing inside of Lion's mane?"

"Oh well there aren't any laws in here so I figured I'd make it easier on you", I reply, "Now please don't pussy out"

"I won't... unless its really bad", Steve says in a confident tone

"OK", I say in a flamboyant tone, "just let me get all of my shit set up and then we can begin"

I pull out my backpack from thin air and then set up my junk, "Ok now hold this", I hand Steven a bong

"What is this?", he asks as he inspects it

"Oh its just a bong", I reply

"A bomb?!", he asks

"No... not a bomb a bong.. B O N G, bong", I explain. "just place it on the floor"

"What does it do?", Steven asks

"Well by itself it doesn't do much, but with some stuff I can make us feel pretty happy", I say with a smile, "Have you ever smoked a cigarette?"

"Yeah, it was gross", Steven confesses, "Don't tell anyone, although I'm pretty sure Garnet already knows though"

"Alright at least you know how it works, and yeah I agree cigarettes are gross', I comment, "Ok, so what you are gonna do is place your mouth here", I point to the hole, "And suck"

"Suck?"

"Yeah, suck... like you would on a cigarettes", I say

 _'Or on a nipple',_ Gunther comments.

 _'Of course, he had to make the damn comment',_ I sigh mentally.

"Anyway, this is just weed.. nothing really special about, but not trash... its called Hydro, but that's just trivia", I comment.

"So what do I do again?", Steven asks.

"Ok, I'll show you, just pay attention", I demonstrate and take a big puff, I cough it out and laugh, "Damn that was really big, so anyway the point of this is to get as much smoke as possible without burning the crap out of your throat"

"Ok, I think I can do it"

"Don't worry I'll light it, you just suck"

 _'On this di... oh wait we aren't gay',_ Gunther says.

"Ready?", I ask, he nods, "Alright then... go!"

He starts to suck and doesn't stop, "Ok, Steven calm down... now listen carefully, I'm going to pull this thing out and then I need you to suck in all of the smoke, it might burn a bit but I need you to try to hold it in for as long as you can, also try to let it out through your nose"

I pull out the stem and he sucks in all of the smoke, _'I feel like there is something we're forgetting'_

 _'Nah... Oh shit we forgot to wan him about the saliva',_ George shouts.

 _'Oh fuck!',_ "Oh also I should have warned you sooner, but your mouth is going to get filled with saliva", as I say that Steven coughs out all of the smoke.

"My... throat is... on fire", Steven says hoarsely

"Here have some water", I hand him a cold water bottle.

He drinks all of the water and spits out a lot of saliva, "That tasted weird"

"Yeah, you get used to it, but at least it doesn't taste like tobacco.. anyway how do you feel?", I ask

"I feel the same", he says

"You sure?", I ask, "Why don't you look around?"

"Alright", He takes a deep breath and looks around, "Woah! That feels so weird", he looks to the left, "Damn its like I can feel my skin folding and everything"

"Yup, do you want some more?"

"Yeah sure", he replies with a lazy smile

"Hold on let me get my baby and then you can have some, by the way you can keep this one", I hand him the bong he had used.

"Thanks Foxx", he says happily.

I bring out a 4 foot-tall bong, "This is my baby, now watch the pro", I laugh and fill up the bowl with weed, "Ok, Imma need you to light it form me", I hand him a small flamethrower

"What's this?", he asks

"Its a flamethrower... be very careful", I say

"Ok... I will, what do I need this for again? Oh yeah I need to light it for you"

"Alright I'm ready", I put my mouth against the hole and wait for him to light it...

"Steven... come on dude its been like a minute, light the damn thing already", I say impatiently

"Oh yeah sorry about that... I got lost in thought", he says with a goofy tone

He lights it and I start to suck, I fill it up all the way and wait for him to take out the stem, then I inhale all of it, I hold it for 30 seconds and cough it all out, "It's better to cough... It like... Makes you 10 times more higher.", I say with a cough

"Really", Steven asks

"Yeah... I think so, I saw it in a movie", (5 points if you know which movie its from)

"You wanna try with this one", I point to the giant bong

"YEAH!", he shouts with excitement.

"Alright let me get you a new bowl", I throw out the ashes and refill it, "Alright, now you need to suck as hard as you can, and if you need air then breath through your nose, also its going to burn like a bitch... just saying. You ready?"

"I'M READY!". He shouts back

"Alright, go!", I light the weed with a small fireball and watch as Steven burns through all of the weed, "Go! Go! Go!", I chant

 _'Damn, this guy's got skills'_ , George comments.

"Alright imma pull out the stem get ready for your throat to burn and your chest to explode", I warn, I pull out the stem and he inhales, surprisingly, all of the smoke and holds it... for... 10 seconds and then coughs it out, "God damn boy, you got mad skills", I say with a laugh

He laughs hysterically and shouts, "WOOO! That felt great"

"Alright, Imma do it two more times and then we can go do stuff", I smile and refill the bong magically , "I don't need your help this time, I'll just use magic"

He nods and I give him a thumbs up.

 **-Timeskip 10 minutes later (5:30 am)-**

 **-3rd Person POV-**

Steven and Foxx run to the Gen residence giggling like idiots, "Watch this... Ninja Art: Disappear", Foxx says with a smile and disappears, then reappears on the porch

"Aww, no fair I can't teleport", Steven complains, he jumps and lands on the porch

"You know what we should do?", Foxx asks with a giggle

"What?", Steven asks

"We should make a blood pact... then you can use my powers and I can use yours", Foxx says with a laugh

"That sounds awesome... but can't you already use my powers?", Steven asks

"I can't fuse, I don't have healing spit , I can't summon your shield, or call Lion", Foxx replies.

"Ok, let's do it", Steven says happily

"Ok, just a waning you'll have three voices in your head too... you can name them whatever you want", Foxx warns

"I'm ok with that, more company to keep me from being lonely"

"I guess that's one way to look at it", Foxx laugh and summons a knife, "Ok now hold out you hand", Steven does as Foxx says and hold out his hand, "Ok this is gonna hurt a bit"

Steven nods and Foxx presses the blade against Steven's hand, blood flows and pours over Foxx's hand. Foxx moves the knife to his hand and cuts it deeply, the blood mixes and he smiles. He moves his hand over Steven's and their blood mixes, Steven smiles and they shake hands. Suddenly their hand heal, "That's one of my powers, I've got a healing factor", Foxx says with a thumbs up

"Cool", Steven says, "Ninja Art: Disappear", Steven teleports to the barn, _'Whoa, that's so cool'_

 _'I know right', a voice says_

 _'Hi there, what's your name?',_ Steven asks

 _'I don't know, but I'm your logical side.. so how about Logan, yeah I like it... My name is Logan',_ Logan says

 _'Hi Logan', Steven says_

 _'Hey there, my name is Richard but you can call me Dick'_ , Dick says with a snicker

 _ **'I don't need a name, but Omega will suffice'**_ , Omega says

Foxx appears next to Steven, "That took a while, why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"I dunno", Steven replies with a goofy grin

"Hey, you wanna go on a adventure?", Foxx asks

"Yeah, sure. Where to?", Steven asks

"Anywhere, I left a note at your place so let's go", Foxx says, he extends his hand and Steven shakes it with a bright flash of light they both disappear.

 **-Timeskip 10 hours later (3:30 pm)-**

 **-Peridot's POV-**

I wake up with a yawn, "Ugh.. what time is it", I say to no one in particular, I sit up and look at my surroundings... _'I'm in Steven's bed... why am in Steven's bed'_ , I look at the clock... 3:30... _'Oh good I'm not late!',_ I look at my body... "Ok, I need some human clothes... hmm", I jump into the closet and try on some clothes. I put on a star shirt and an old pair of jeans, "Nah, too Steven-y", I dig through the closet some more and find a weird looking outfit, _'I think this is from the human zoo'_

I try it on and it fits perfectly, _'There, that looks good... although it feels a little windy, well whatever'_ , I walk to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich, _'Gotta practice eating.. meh still feels weird, but I can see why Amethyst enjoys it',_ I sit at the table and find a note,

'Hi!

Bye!

-Steven'

 _'He was probably falling asleep when he wrote this',_ I think to myself, I pick up the phone and call Connie just in case, "Hello? Connie?"

"Oh, hi Peridot. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, hey may I have some of your undergarments", I ask

"Uhhh..."

"It doesn't matter which color they are but I'm wearing white, so preferably white", I say

"Yeah... sure why not. I'll be there in like 20 minutes" Connie replies and hangs up.

I run up to Steven's bed and turn on the TV, _'And now I wait, hopefully Foxx comes by here... I really wish I had his phone number',_ After 20 minutes of waiting Connie finally arrives.

"Hey Peridot", Connie greets, she sets a bunch of underwear on the bed.

"Hello Connie, which do you think would go better with this outfit?", I ask

"Hmmm... how about these", she hands me a white lacy undergarment.

"Yes this will do, thank you. I have to go, bye Connie", I put on the underwear and walk out of the house.

"Peridot, hold on. Its called underwear, you're supposed to put it under", Connie explains

"Oh... right, I knew that", I say with a blush, I take them off and place them below my outfit, "Thank you Connie"

"No problem Peridot, bye"

I start to run off, "Wait Peridot!"

"What do you want! I'm going to be late to my date", I shout

"That's why, I almost forgot...", she catches up to me, "Your date was yesterday, but we told Foxx that you were in gem form so couldn't make it"

"Oh... where is he?"

"I actually have no idea, but last I know he was hanging out with Steven", Connie says

"And where exactly is Steven?"

"I thought he was here... is he not here?", She asks

"Nope, well I didn't see him", I reply, "By the way I found this note, maybe you can decrypt it. Its by Steven", I say and hand her the note

"What's this? What does it even mean?", Connie says

"I have no clue, I was hoping you could enlighten me. Well then I guess all we can do is wait", I say as I sit down on the couch, "I can't believe I missed my date, well at least you explained the situation to him. Thank you for that"

"No problem... So ummm... Stuff", Connie says with an awkward smile.

"Yes, stuff indeed", I agree, "would you like to attempt to initiate conversation?"

"I would like that", Connie replies with a smile

"Very well, what would you like to talk about?", I ask

"I'm not sure, I was kinda hoping you'd have a topic", she says with a laugh.

"Oh... How have you been?", I ask

"Pretty good actually, my parents left to my aunt's house today so I'm alone... That's kinda why I'm here, I was hoping Steven and I could do something together", Connie says with a light blush.

"Sex?", I ask bluntly

"Ummm... Yes", Connie replies in a hushed tone

At that moment Amethyst walks out of the temple, "Sup dudes"

"Nothing much, but apparently Connie wants to have sex with Steven", I say with a laugh

"Peridot!", Connie chides

Amethyst bursts into laughter, "Wow Connie, can't wait to get it again huh? That good?"

Connie blushes a deep red and doesn't respond, "Wait... Again?", I ask

"Yeah they banged the other day", Amethyst informs me casually

"Banged what?", I ask

"I mean they fucked", Amethyst explains, with every word Connie reddens

"Oh", I say

"Can we not talk about this", Connie says quickly

"Why not?", I ask.

"So how big was he?", Amethyst asks in a hushed tone.

"Amethyst!", Connie chides

"Well I wanna know", she replies with a shrug

"Ummm... He's about 10 inches maybe 11", Connie replies softly

"Damn girl, that must've hurt", Amethyst says with a whistle.

"I agree, having something that big inside of you must be extremely painful", I agree

"Well the thing is we didn't actually get that far... I uhhh.. You know just sucked it", Connie confesses

"Oh... Sore throat?", Amethyst asks with a smile.

"Yeah", Connie confesses, I make eye contact with Amethyst and we both laugh.

"Wait hold on do you hear that", Connie asks.

"Uhhh no? What did it sound like", I ask

"Like laughter", Connie replies.

"Well that was us, duh", Amethyst says

"No I mean it sounded like deep laughter", Connie informs us.

"Hahahaha", the laughter sounded like it was just outside.

Steven walks in wearing an eye patch, and a pirate hat, he pulls along a big chest... He pauses and lets out a shaky breath, "Yarr... I have returned from my travels with", he kicks open the chest and... A butt is there, a completely naked ass, "THE BOOTY!", Steven shouts and then bursts into laughter, the butt joins him.

Foxx, stands up and pulls up his pants and high fives Steven, but Steven accidentally slaps him in the face, Foxx gets launched into the wall, "Worth it", Foxx says with a laugh, he walks back to Steven and turns into a green cat, "Hey Steven lets play a game", He pauses and disappears, "The rules are. Carry me", he reappears on Steven's head

 **-Steven's POV-**

"Foxx?", Peridot asks, Foxx jumps off of my head and turns back into a human... well kinda.

"Yeah that's my name", Foxx replies with a lazy smile, "Oh shit! Steven let's get out of here"

We make eye contact and high five, then teleport to the top of the lighthouse, "We need to sober up. Now!", Foxx says loudly.

"What's wrong, you don't have to be scared. Its just the gems", I say to calm him down

"Steven, you idiot. You forgot that doing this is illegal", Foxx shouts

"Oh shit!", I shout in terror, "Ok, how do we sober up?"

"We eat... a lot", Foxx says with an ominous smile, "Call Lion. I'll get the food"

 **-Timeskip 2 hours later (6:00 pm)-**

"Holy shit that was a fuck-ton of food", Foxx says happily

"I know right?", I agree and sigh, "So are you going to go on a date with Peridot?"

"Huh... yeah of course", Foxx says, "Oh shit! Peridot, Steven let's go we can have a double date"

"That sounds like a great idea", I exclaim

" _And then afterwards we can fuck.. hey, stop copying me... I like you you're cool, why thank you... ok this is getting old",_ Gunther and Dick say together.

"Let's go!", Foxx says happily and jumps out of Lion's mane

"Alright let's do it!", I shout and jump

"Do what?", Connie asks

"Oh... uhh I was hoping we could go on a double date with Foxx and Peri", I say

"But Steven we were going to finish what we started the other day...", Connie says with a blush

"OH!... right I completely forgot, sorry Foxx maybe next time", I say

"Its cool, where's Peri?", Foxx asks

"She's inside", Connie says, Foxx nods and walks to the entrance

"Wanna go to my room?", I ask

"I thought you'd never ask", Connie replies, I hold her hand and teleport us to my bed.

 **-3rd Person POV-**

"Hey Peri, uhhh I wanted to apologize for leaving earlier. Steven and I went in an adventure and we were infected with a weird gas which made us act like idiots, and we left to get the antidote...", Foxx lies with a big grin, "Also would you like to go on a date?", Foxx asks with a nervous tone

"Of course, I would love to", Peridot replies with a light blush

"Ok let's go", Foxx extends his hand, "By the way, you look good in that"

"Thanks", Peridot replies and then in a hushed tone, "I was hoping you'd like it"

"Of course I like it, you look good in anything", Foxx pauses and smirks, "I bet you look even better with nothing", he whispers with a wink

Peridot blushes at the compliment and doesn't reply, "Don't worry love, we'll get to that later... I know you're excited", Foxx says with a small laugh, "I mean you can practically smell the pheromones, good job with that by the way, your body really works like a human's"

Peridot blushes once again, "I tried my best to get it as accurate as possible", she informs

"Well kudos to you, almost smells exactly like a human", Foxx says with a smile, "So what do you wanna do, because apparently, according to Steven, I haven't gone on any dates before...So I have no idea what I'm doing, so what do we do?"

"Well if you want we can just relax and watch a movie", Peridot suggests

"Here?", Foxx asks

"I don't see why not?", Peridot replies

"Well I do", Foxx points to Steven's bed where Steven and Connie have been making out, "I mean unless you wanna bother them"

Peridot blushes and looks away, "No, that would be rude"

Foxx sighs and thinks, "How about we go to my place, but we need to take someone for Spark to be with, because if not he'll be walking in on us on purpose"

"Isn't that kinda mean", Peridot asks

"Well yeah, but I kinda ruined his past date", Foxx says with a laugh

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Foxx's POV-**

"Why hello there, who might you be?", I asks the redhead sitting on the couch

"My name is Natalie", Natalie says, "I'm going to have dinner with Spark"

"Oh cool", I say and walk to my room

 **-30 minutes later-**

"Damn thanks so much for dinner guys", I say happily

"Foxx get the fuck out of here go to your room", Spark says angrily, "This is a date for me and her, I just agreed to feed you because I owe you"

"Alright fine jeez", I walk back to my room

 **-20 minutes later-**

"Damn, I love the ones that make you sweat", I exclaim while walking out of the restroom, "Also its your turn to clean the bathroom", I say with a laugh

 **-10 minutes later-**

"Oh I love this part", I say

"Ok we get it you've seen this movie and you love it, but can you please get out of my room", Spark says

"No, the TV in my room isn't working, and the one in the living room is broken because someone decided that it would be a good idea to throw the remote at it", I exclaim

"But you're the one that threw the remote at it", Spark says angrily

"Yes and I am very angry with myself", I reply

 **-End Flashback-**

"And basically I annoyed them throughout the whole date", I finish.

"Why would you do that?", Peridot asks with a giggle

"Because I was rickety rickety wrecked", I say with a laugh, "So who should we bring?"

"Well definitely not Lapis, she's off doing who knows what. Pearl is used to being with humans but she's very uptight, so that wouldn't be fun.."

"Who wouldn't mind hanging out with a stranger?

"Ummm... Not Garnet, because she probably has more important things to do... Ok so we're only left with Amethyst... If she's even here", Peridot says

"I heard my name", Amethyst shouts from the door, "Damn, can't you guys get a room or something", she shouts at Steven and Connie

"Not... Now... Amethyst", Steven shouts between kisses.

"Hey Amethyst, can you do me a favor?", Peridot asks

"Yeah sure what's up?", Amethyst asks.

"Can you hang out with Spark, while me and Peridot fu... I mean hang out or watch a movie", I say with a smirk, Peridot blushes at the comment and Amethyst giggles.

"Good one", Amethyst says with a grin

"It wasn't a joke", I whisper but do it loud enough for both of them to hear, Peridot blushes again and Amethyst laughs.

"Alright we should probably go before they start to fuck", I say with a laugh, "Have fun kids!", I shout and run out of the house

"Alrighty then, all we need to do to go to my place is give me your hand", I put out my hand and Peridot holds onto it, Amethyst looks at me with a look, "Come on we don't got all day"

"Alright", she holds my hand and I teleport us to the porch

"And here we are Casa De Foxx, make yourselves at home but if you make a mess then you clean it", I say with a laugh

"So who am I going to be hanging out with?", Amethyst asks

"Oh ummm he'll be here in a sec just hold on", I clear my throat, "LIONS SUCK ASS AND FOXES ARE AWESOME"

A sonic boom is heard and I get launched across the front lawn into the street, "BLASPHEMY!", Spark shouts, he's in full battle mode armor, with missiles and machine guns, spikes, and swords all pointing at me

"Jeez Spark it was just a joke", I say with a cough

"You don't joke around with that kinda shit man", Spark says seriously, "Next time I'll aim for your balls", he threatens

I gulp and feel myself pale, "Pls no, I need those", I say with a grin

"Alright I see you have... wait two girls? Let me guess another threesome?", Spark asks with an unamused look

"Oh... no actually, This is Peridot my girlfriend", I say pointing to Peri, "And this is Amethyst... she can be your playmate, have fun kids me and Peri are gonna go do adult things", I joke, I pick up Peridot bridal style and run to my room

"I'm 200 years old, you dick", Spark shouts as I run into the house

"Is he really 200 years old?", Peridot asks

"I think so yeah, I'm only 20 by the way", I comment

"So... what do you want to do?", Peridot asks as I open the door to my room

"Ok, I want many things, but how about we have a date first before we go there... but just to let you know I'm not a virgin and I'm 12 inches long", I say with a shrug

"Wait... really?", Peridot asks in horror

"Yeah... why would I lie about that... and also no I will not shrink it... it hurts I tried it once, I am technically a lust demon so don't worry about not knowing what to do... but yeah it'll hurt", I say truthfully, "Ok now that that's out of the way let's watch a movie and then we'll have dinner"

"That sounds great", Peridot says with a smile

 **-Peridot's POV-**

"Ok, I want many things, but how about we have a date first before we go there... but just to let you know I'm not a virgin", _'No surprise there',_ "and I'm 12 inches long", Foxx says with a shrug... _'12... inches!?'_

"Wait... really?", I ask with a look of horror, yet I feel slightly more excited, _'Why do I feel so excited that is going to hurt... a lot'_

"Yeah... why would I lie about that", _'Because a lot of men lie about that to seem more manly',_ "... and also no I will not shrink it", _'Damn',_ "... it hurts I tried it once, I am technically a lust demon so don't worry about not knowing what to do... but yeah it'll hurt", Foxx says, "Ok now that that's out of the way let's watch a movie and then we'll have dinner"

"That sounds great", I say with a smile, _'Oh I really hope that I don't mess this up'_

"Don't worry you won't mess this up", Foxx says, "I didn't read your mind... although I can, but I was thinking the same thing... well kinda, the thing is you're really small... there is nothing wrong with that but I get the feeling that I'm going to break you... also quick question you're a virgin right?"

I feel a blush spread across my face, "Yes", I reply whilst looking away in embarrassment.

"There is nothing wrong with that, besides you aren't even human so its fine", Foxx says playfully, "And don't worry I'll do my best not to break you... but I don't promise anything because you are really small... which is really cute", He adds with a wink

I smile at the compliment, "Well as long as you promise to be gentle then I'll be ok", I reply with a sultry tone

Foxx smirks and whispers, "I wouldn't be too sure"

 _'Is he trying to excite me?'_

"Oh and to answer your question the answer is... of course", Foxx says with a laugh, "Told you I could read your mind, and also I can totally see below your skirt because of the fan"

I squeak and quickly move away but the fan seems to follow me, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was controlling the fan", Foxx says with a laugh

"You're just a little pervert", I scold

"I'm not a little pervert", Foxx says with a hurt tone

"Oh yeah? Then what are you?", I retort

"A big one", He says with a big grin

I giggle at the joke and sit on the bed, "Nice bed. Its really soft"

"So you just wanna skip the movie and have sex, huh?", Foxx asks

I blush, _'How did he know... or right he can read minds'_

"I didn't read your mind...", Foxx says, "Didn't have to I'm, a lust demon remember? I know these kind of things... kinda like I know that Steven and Connie are about to have a really bad day because Pearl is about to walk in on them... Oof, poor Steven. Damn that is going to suck really bad"

"Why can't you warn them?", I ask

"Well Steven has all of my powers, but he's to busy to notice and even if I try to he'll just ignore the message", Foxx informs me, he sits on the bed and takes off his jacket, "Not really cold in here so I don't need it... soo~ ummm yeah", he finishes awkwardly

"It looks so easy when they do it in movies, why does it have to be so hard?"

"Oh that's what happens when I get excited, bow-chicka-bow-wow", Foxx jokes

"Come on be serious, so do we just start or what?", I ask

"Well we could be romantic, but I don't really know how to be romantic. WE could just go at it, but then it would be kinda lame of us, and we could wait until the end of our date but then it would be cliché", Foxx says with a smile

"So then which one should we b-", Foxx interrupts me with a kiss

"I think I'll go with the interupt-you-with-a-kiss cliché", Foxx says with a smile

"You know what, I was actually think that I was gonna go with that one t~", Once again he presses his lips against mine before I can finish the sentence

"Are you just going to keep interu~", He kisses me again and puts his hand on my side, _'Holy smokes, it feels so... amazing',_ I feel electricity run through my body as he slowly grips my side, _'I can't believe that something as small as his touch excites me'_

He moves his hand to the small of my back and presses me towards him, "Yup", he replies with a smirk, "So are you planing to ever wear this again?"

"I actually really like this outfit so please do-", Foxx tears the whole off my body

"Sorry couldn't wait", He says with a foxy grin, "And also I'll get you another one", he kisses me softly and sucks on my bottom lip, I moan softly and put my hand on his shirt, "Allow me madam", He says with a smile and all of his clothes disappear, _'Oh my stars he's huge'_

"Hey Peri?", Foxx says as he moves close to me

"Yeah", I reply in a small voice

"Move a bit to you right", he whispers

"Ok", I reply softly and move

"SPARK I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY, IF YOU DON'T MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR I WILL SHOVE A KNIFE UP YOUR ASS AND GUT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP", Foxx says angrily

A loud yelp is heard and then, "Please no", Spark says and then footsteps are heard retreating from the door

"You too Amethyst", Foxx adds angrily

"Aww man", She says and then walks away

"Well that killed the mood", Foxx says

I place my hand on his chest, "We can turn this around... it wouldn't be too hard"

"Oh trust me it'll be really hard, bow-chicka-bow-wow", Foxx says with a lazy smirk

"You know that making jokes is not making this any easier", I say with a light scowl.

Foxx suddenly pushes me against the wall, "what are you-", he presses his lips against mine and places one of his hands on my left breast, he gropes it roughly and I moan, _'This feels so good'_

He moves his other hand and cups my behind and lifts me while groping me, I moan once again and he slips his tongue inside my mouth out tongues dance for dominance but he easily wins the battle. I feel his hard erection against my entrance he rubs against it with his penis and I feel my lower body heating up again, _'Now I know why this is called getting wet'_ , I think to myself.

I close my eyes and enjoy the kiss, the pressure of his hands on my breasts and bottom and the feel of his penis against me, I feel his lips leave mine and I open my eyes, "Are you ready?"

I nod eagerly, "You know its going to hurt a lot right?"

I nod once again and kiss him, I close my eyes again and feel him penetrate me, I moan loudly and feel something tear within me, Foxx starts to move in and out at a slow pace, he moves his face to my neck and sucks on it softly, I moan loudly and feel myself start to convulse, "Foxx", I moan

"Yes Peri?", he says nonchalantly

"Oh Foxx!", I moan again, "You feel sooo good"

He smiles and winks, he moves his face towards mine and places a soft kiss on my lips, he moves me towards the bed and places me on it softly, I lay on my back and he lays on top of me he thrusts into me roughly and I feel my pelvis push upwards automatically, "Oh my stars! This feels so good! Foxx you feel so good", Foxx grunts and thrusts harder and then stops, he moves his hips in a circular motion and I feel my clitoris light up, I moan loudly and feel as my body heats up even more my body convulses harder and rocks my whole body, Foxx moves once again this time I'm on top and facing away from him, I move up and down and feel him penetrate me even deeper/

"Try grinding against me", Foxx suggests in a strained tone

I do as he says and my insides begin to boil once more, I moan loudly then a black dildo appears in front of my face, _'Where did this... it doesn't matter'_ , I begin to suck on it and feel my pleasure increase I feel my body convulse once more and then a massive orgasm rocks my entire body, I moan out and try to move back up but find myself unable to.

"Damn that was fun, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would", Foxx says in a happy tone

"B-but I'm not finished baby", I slur, "Give me more, I can take it. I want it all, please daddy", I beg, _'What am I saying?'_

"I'm a lust demon remember being with me will bring out your most repressed desires", Foxx says, "I'll give you a ten minute break because I don't want to harm you, my precious toy"

"Yes master", I say instantly, I blush and lower my head in shame

"Apparently you're into submission, don't worry dominance comes naturally to me", Foxx says with a smirk, I blush again

"Please use me master", I say with a blush.

"You sure that you don't want to finish this break?", Foxx asks

"I'm sure daddy", I say confidently.

Foxx smirks again, "Ok babe", a small whip appears in his hands and he smiles, "Lets play"

THAT'S CHAPTER TWO DONE!

WOOOOO

It has been so long since I've been able to write, I haven't canceled any of my stories so I'll be working on those. I want to apologize for not putting out anything but I've been busy with life and my laptop broke and now its fixed so I can work again

Alright thank you guys so much for reading and I will see you guys in the next chapter

Bye ^-^

-Foxx


End file.
